Encompassed in light- a fire team's tale
by Odinzdisciple
Summary: A tale of a fire team in the failed mission. Against crota on the moon from the perspective of a hunter named Elios


This is just the beginning of my story. I've never written one before! Please let me know what you think !

Encompassed in Light- a fire team's tale

Ting...ting...ting..ting-ting-ting ting. He couldn't see it he was surrounded in darkness, but he could hear it. The unmistakable Crack of the heavy machine gun "thunderlord".

"Elios! Elios! You must get up! You must get on your feet! NOW! HURRY!"

The voice was deep and loud even through his mask. He slowly felt his eyes peel open and his vision return to him, blurry almost surreal as if looking through a dusty window.

He forced himself to blink, blink more rapidly as everything came into focus .

He was on his back, staring up at a cloudless sky. He could make out the stars twinkling vivid red and blue in the distance.

" I'm laying down. Where am I?" He thought to himself.

As he started to sit up everything around him glowed a dark blue hue .

Dun-dun-dun-dun. He could hear bullets and rockets hitting the blue around him.

"A bubble? " .

As soon as he realized he was sitting in the powdery dust under his finger tips. He could feel the gritty soft sand under his finger tips.

He was on the moon. His memories came flooding back to him.

" I was hit by something . Something big and it threw me back. I felt my light escape me".

Suddenly a small voice filled his head, not from outside his head but from inside .

"I had to resurrect you. A knight hit you with a boom shot. You're lucky you weren't blown to pieces. The two warlocks with you weren't so lucky."

" where am I little light?"

"Where are you ?" Replied the small voice "you're on the moon with your fireteam and thousands of others. You were tasked with taking the moon ba-"

The voice was cut short by a tall titan, dust covered with a helmet that looked reminiscent of something he had seen worn by Roman soldiers before the golden age. He towered over the hunter heroically, thunderlord is his left hand. leaning down . He could feel the titans right hand grip his left shoulder, not hard but firm and heavy.

"You need to get the hell up now Elios! My bubble won't hold much longer!" Screamed the deep voice. In his hand was the thunderlord he had heard earlier.

Everything suddenly made sense to him and he snapped out of his trance and sprang up quickly looking around as he searched his surroundings. He bent over quickly at the knees and snatched up his hand cannon.

It felt light in his hands but made his arm feel heavy as he held it.

"What the hell is going on? You need to tell me now Markov!"

"We came to the moon with the other guardians. Crota has revealed himself. But we're losing! We need to retreat the order has been given!"

"YES! Yes I understand that part but what is REALLY going on?"

" The warlocks have been almost completely wiped out. More fire team's lie in graves then stand on the battlefield. I'm one of the last warlocks left, and we need to move before we become names in a history book. This is a failure." The voice came from behind him a light females voice. Her robes were hanging loose around her shoulders the back of it torn and ripped so that it formed two halves across her back. Part of her robes had been singed and had holes pot-marked around the front of it, some still smoking. Her light armor had lost its color but you could still see faint traces of red paint with purple trim.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here "

He turned and faced his fire team . His breath escaped him as he saw the sheer state that their armor was in, Markov the titan had dark holes blasted into his chest plate. Some of his leather straps had been cut. For some reason he couldn't figure out what had happened to them, he would inquire once they got to the tower.

The warlock wasn't in any better shape, in fact her left gauntlet was missing and she was bleeding profusely from the underside of her forearm.

"I'm glad you're ok guys. Especially you krista. I know how much this mission meant to you" .

"Let's go guys . We need to get the fuck off this rock and we need to help as many stragglers as we can!"

They began to run, where to Elios really had no idea, but from seeing the way the rest of the few guardians they came across were running he assumed it was the right way. As they ran they would run into hunters and titans here and There. Some were full fire team's some were alone. They were running across a huge Valley. It seemed like a never ending see of grey dust. To his right he could see it, the temple of crota. This is where they came this is why they were here. Everything was dark except for the temple, an eery golden light was shining faintly from deep within. The doors had green lights upon their face, in symbols or glyphs of some sort that were not of this world. They pulsated with green light. As if dancing to the screeches and the howls. The golden kight was inside the temple Not enough to shed any light outside of the threshold but enough that he could see it.

Hundreds and hundreds of thrall were pouring out of the doorway. Grotesque disfigured and maimed. Screeching at the top of their lungs. Not any kind of Screeching, but the type that pierced your soul and instilled fear in even the bravest of guardians. A howl so hideous that even death seemed like it would give no reprise from the pain and anguish in it.

Behind the thrall tall misshapen creatures surrounded at the feet with a smoke like substance of darkness. Not dark like we would see in night, darker then dark. There was no words in any known language to describe this darkness. Just know that when Elios saw this darkness he knew it hungered, it had an appetite for the light of guardians. Thierry faces were long with huge jaws full of razor sharp teeth, in their hands some had orange glowing pulsating orbs of energy, others had blue with wisps of lightning encompassing them. Some of them held orbs of purple with a foul looking smoke surrounding them.

The only thing Elios could do or say to his fire team and the other guardians around them through gasps inside his mask he could barely sputter out "R-r-run. Don't look back. Keep running!" .

Chapter 2 - he comes

Chapter 2 : He comes

Running. He felt like had been running for hours, his legs burned. They were heavy, but he couldn't stop. His breathing was fast and hard but he wasn't out of breath. The world around him almost shut completely out, he could hear his breath he could hear his heart pumping. Outside noise was almost ambient, it sounded distant as if it was a hundred miles away. He was well aware that he was running with other guardians, however, this was the first time he was able to notice, He was running with about 30 other guardians of various factions races and classes. He could hear far away gunshots broken here and there by ear piercing shrieks. The wizards were out.

As he and the other guardians with him came to a small ridge, they climbed up it slowly , some even using Their hands to get a better grip in the soft dust of the moon. When they crested the ridge they were met by thunderous shouting. HUNDREDS upon hundreds of guardians were in a clearing after the ridge. Well, it wasn't really a clearing it was an old research station roof caved in and half collapsed into the moons surface due to the hives incessant and constant tunneling.

"Elios, what do we do now?" grumbled the titan as he sat down wearily with his arms over his knees leaning forward trying to catch his breath.

" I don't know Markov. I guess we should just wait here to see if any orders come through".

"I'm going to see if there are any warlocks left " . Krista had been quiet the whole time since they arrived, scanning with fervor for any sign of another warlock .

As she walked away a ship zipped in quickly overhead, followed by one more than another. Three ships hovered lightly in the air just above the heads of the gathering of the guardians.

Out of the ships a bright blue beam cast out along the ground three feet in all directions as a shape took form.

"IKORA!" exclaimed krista as the shape took form . She ran full speed to where ikora had appeared .

" My warlock. Your light is strong . We must remain strong for the order. Thank you guardian."

"TITANS!" a voice boomed from behind ikora. Zavala! Markov stared in disbelief ,zavala never ever if rarely came out to the field.

"how's the hunting ?" came a robotic voice from behind Elios.

Elios spun around quickly . "Cayde!" .

Elios had always looked up to Cayde-6 since he was first arisen. Cayde reached out an arm and placed it on elios' shoulder. He said in the lowest tone Elios had ever heard him speak. His upbeat demeanor and playful nature gone. Nothing but dread and hopelessness even maybe a hint of fear in his voice.

" He has come".

This is all I have so far. Thank you for reading it if you did!


End file.
